Hunted Hero
by a-new-halfa
Summary: sequel to Orchestra! don't read if you haven't read that first! rated for what possibly may come.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel to Orchestra is here! If u didn't read it yet, then go read it! This story won't make sense without it! And I don't own Danny Phantom so get of my back!**

_Danny's POV_

"I'll give you until I can find a weapon to get far away you filthy ghost!" The words still stuck in my mind. Yesterday I cracked from all the stress of my life and blurted out my secret. Along with a lot of hurtful words. Contrary to everyone's expectations, my parents rejected me and are now hunting me.

Right after my own mom banished me from my home, I flew to Sam's house. I told her what happened, to tell Jazz and Tucker, and that I would be back. Actually, I'm still kind of here. But only to protect the town. That's going to be a lot harder now that my parents are looking for both of me.

At the moment, I'm sitting on top of the water tower by the school. It's the last place they would, or could, look for me.

Just when I was starting to enjoy being able to relax a little, my ghost sense went off. I was already Phantom, so I simply shot up and looked around. Sure enough, right behind me was Skulker, in all his metal clad glory. "What do you want, Skulker?" I asked in a bored tone.

As he aimed something that looked like a net launcher at me, he replied, "Your pelt on my wall!" Before he could do anything else, I shot his left rocket with an ice blast. He plummeted to the ground, cursing odd things, and I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. I had been doing that kind of thing a lot lately. Ending fights faster meant the less time I had to be out in the open.

"Jack! He's over here!" I heard someone yell. It was my former mother. I say former because I think threatening and banishing me counts as disowning me. They cane into my vision and the firing of bazookas began. So much for getting out of the open.

For every shot fired, I dodged, but didn't shoot back. They may hate me, but I don't hate them. "I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled, hoping they would listen.

"Of course you don't!" she yelled back, "That would ruin you're reputation as the so-called good guy!" Now that was just mean! I froze both their weapons and flew away. Maybe I should go hide in the school. I doubt they would look for me there.

Once in the school, I phased from room to room, looking for Sam and Tucker. I found them in Mr. Kooper's science class and let myself become visible.

"Hey! It's Danny Phantom!" Dash yelled. After that, the class erupted into cheers and desperate attempts to get my attention. I heard multiple requests for me to join several different teams and clubs. Only Sam, Tucker, and the teacher acted sane.

"Everybody! Shut up!" I yelled. I could feel a bit of energy like a mini ghostly wail in my voice. It didn't do any damage, but that just shows how loud I had to yell to get everyone to stop.

"Mr. Phantom, why are you in my classroom?" Mr. Kooper asked.

"Well," I explained, "I need to borrow Sam and Tucker for a moment." His face twisted into a look of confusion, as I'm sure happened to the rest of the class as well.

"Why them? They aren't even in your Phanclub!" a random nerd called out, obviously wishing I'd take him instead.

"That's exactly why I need them!" I improvised, "I need to, uh, talk some sense into them!" Mr. Kooper looked like he was about to protest, so I whispered to him, "I really need them for a secret mission. They're the last two my enemies would expect to be helping me." It was a total lie, but he seemed to buy it. Really, anyone who paid attention would see that Sam and Tucker are the only people who help me, and that every ghost knew it too.

"Okay! One last thing before I go! If anyone asks, especially the Fenton, I was never here!" I emphasized. Everyone either nodded or murmured a small word of agreement. I glanced at my friends and they got up and grabbed my arms. Then I phased us up to the school roof.

Instead of letting go of my arms like I expected, they tackled me into a bear hug. "Danny! You're okay!" they chorused.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I need your help. I can't be a nomad forever, but I can't go back home. Plus I need to stay here to protect you guys. I need a place to stay while I figure all this out."

"No problem!" Sam exclaimed, "My house has a few rooms we don't use and our pantry could feed a small army! You can crash at my place!" I took the offer and decided They'd been out of class long enough. Grabbing their hands, I phased us back down.

In the classroom, we stayed invisible for a bit to see what was going on. Everyone was talking about Sam, Tucker, and me! I let the three of us become visible and all the gossip stopped immediately. Sam and Tucker took their seats. Ominously, I faded out and reminded them, "I was never here."

_Maddie's POV_

I sat in the park, trying to de-ice my bazooka while I watched Phantom fly away. Less than forty-eight hours ago, he had told me that not only was he only half ghost, but my son as well. I realized that he really was evil, given the way he told me, and banished him. Apparently, he hadn't gotten the "far away" part because I just saw him fighting some other ghost. He's probably still convinced it's his territory. I'll show him, and all of them, that this is human territory! Protected by the Fentons!

**Yay! It's done! Have a nice life Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry this took forever! I had a bad case of writers block to the point of where I didn't even know what to write on my homework! Well no more excuses! By the way, I still don't own Danny Phantom.**

Later on that day, I invisibly followed Sam home. We did little talking on account of the fact that her talking to thin air would be really weird. Even weirder thin air talking back!

At her house, she lead me down a hallway on the third floor. "Okay, the maids hardly ever come up here, but just to be safe make sure you throw away all trash in my room and clean up every time you leave. And you have to be out of the house at least while I'm at school," she explained. We entered the room at the end of the hallway. For an unused room, it was really nice!

There was a king sized bed with a down feather comforter, covered by a gold colored, velvet blanket and adorned with a dozen satin pillows, all different shades of yellow and orange. To the side was a plush white couch and a glass table with gold legs. The windows were lined with velvet curtians to match the bed. Opposite the windows there was a vanity made of oak and a large wardrobe made in the same style. There was a doorway that lead to a bathroom just as nice as the bedroom. It was like we walked through the door and were transported to a five star hotel!

I was dumbfounded, simply put. Sam glanced over and saw my expression. "What?" she asked, "It's just a guest room."

"It's not just a guest room, it's a hotel room!" I replied.

Sam rolled her eyes. "This is my parents idea of a decent guest room. If you look in the bathroom, there's soap shaped like sea shells." I half jogged over to see. More or less because I really needed a shower. Even if it was just a day, I felt gross after sleeping in the woods.

"I have homework to do. have fun with your soap!" she giggled.

"Gladly!" I retorted. I had already changed into Fenton began taking off my shirt. My clothes made their way into the sink. I'd wash them in there once I was done in the shower.

The warm water welcomed me into it's downpour. Eagerly, I stepped in and let it wash away the grime on my skin. I grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into my scalp, removing any dirt that might be lingering. Finally, I rinsed it down the drain and turned off the water.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another one to dry my hair and face. Now to wash my clothes. I turned on the faucet, plugged the drain, and pumped some hand soap into the sink. while the bubbles grew, I threw my shirt in and scrubbed the dirt out of it. After a few seconds, I let my shirt sink to the bottom and repeated the process with my boxers.

Before doing anything else, I let the water drain and rinsed the soap out of my now clean clothes. Then I rung out the water and hung them on the rack. I wasn't going to was my jeans, they're fine with a bit of dirt.

Having nothing left to do, I transformed back into Phantom. I didn't want anyone to walk in and find me with nothing but a towel on. That would be creepy. The wall clock said it was 4:30. Too early to eat. Plus I didn't feel like going downstairs. I decided to go bug Sam.

She was in her room reading a book. It seemed like she wasn't aware of anything else around her. I began to silently move small things around to different places in the room. CDs from her shelf to her dresser, candles from atop her TV to her window sill, make up from her bathroom to her closet, and several other things. She put her book down and left the room, not noticing the little changes I made. I took this time to have some serious fun! Her TV ended up on her bed, her dresser in the bathroom, posters on the ceiling! It was a horrible mess! She was going to be so mad!

Sam walked back into the room, calm as ever. Until she saw what her room had become! "Danny! Put all this back or I'm kicking you out!"

"Oh come on, it's funny and you know it!" I claimed as I faded back into sight.

She cracked a smile. "Okay, it's funny. But you still have to put it back."

"But don't you like it?" She just glared at me, but she was still smiling. "Fine." I went to her bathroom and put the dresser back first. Next was the TV ad candles, the posters, and the make up. Soon enough, everything was back in the right spot.

"There, are you happy?" I asked in fake exasperation.

"Very!" she confirmed, "Now go back to your room; I don't want you caught in here." I nodded and phased back upstairs then checked my clothes. They still weren't dry yet. The towels I used were on the floor, also not dry.

There was absolutely nothing to do. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the floor. It should have been silent but it wasn't. Roughly ten feet away, I heard footsteps.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! I'll bet that was worth the wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back on track! Have fun reading! Oh, and I still don't own Danny Phantom!**

_Danny's POV_

I had no time to clean up the room and leave, so I smoothed out the bed and closed the bathroom door. My plan was to hold the doorknob to make the person trying to open it think it's broken. It was either this, or get found. My clothes were still wet on the towel rack and the towels were still piled on the floor. Plus the sink and shower were covered in water droplets from being used.

Just outside the door, I heard someone switch a vacuum on. I figured this person would be busy with this for at least a few minutes. Quickly, I phased back down to Sam's room. She was reading again, but this time it was easier to get her attention. "Sam!" I whispered harshly in her ear. She sot up, thinking I was pranking her again.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"There's someone in my room vacuuming right now! I need you to distract them so I have time to clean up the bathroom!" I franticly explained. She got up and ran upstairs. I phased back up and began to get my stuff from the bathroom. I took my clothes down and carefully hung up the towels. Thankfully, they didn't look to wet. I dried the sink as best I could with a washcloth and did the same with the shower. Thinking fast, I threw the washcloth in the sink and balled up my clothes in my hands.

I phased out of the bathroom and tapped Sam on the shoulder to let her know the coast was clear. She jumped a little, but the maid didn't notice. Without a goodbye, I flew out of her house, and to the park.

"When will my life ever get easy?" I muttered to myself. All the stuff I've had to deal with lately was driving my crazy! Worst of all, I couldn't even go back home.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard a faint beeping down below. I looked around and sure enough, my Mom was down there with a tracker. Before I could get anywhere she looked directly up at me. Even after turning invisible, she still followed my every move. I think she had some sort of upgrade on her goggles.

For whatever reason, she wasn't shooting at me, as if she was waiting for me to run. However, as soon as I realized this, she shot me out of the sky. I plummeted to the ground but before I hit it, I was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

_Maddie's POV_

I had finally caught the ghost boy! After years of him being a pain in my butt, he was finally in my thermos! Immediately, I took him to the lab.

When I let him out, he was unconscious. That made it easier to strap him down. But I have to admit, he was kind of heavy. Now all I had to do was wait. Then I could get some answers out of him.

Once he finally came to, he seemed to have no clue what was going on. "Where? Wha-AAAH! What have you done to me?" he yelled.

"Nothing yet, ghost," I retorted, getting in his face, "I want answers! And if you won't give them to me, I'll shock them out of you!" He gave me a look like a deer in the headlights. "First question: How do you change your form?"

"I don't know! I just... think about it or something..." he trailed off. That wasn't an answer I was going to take. I moved to pull the lever that was obviously going to shock him, but he stopped me.

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't shock me for honestly not knowing something!" I paused for a minuet.

"Okay then, what do you know about your powers?" I asked, not letting him get off scott free without giving me any info.

"All I know is that I got them when I was electrocuted by the Fenton Portal and it tool a long time for me to get control of them." he answered.

"How do you know how your own powers work?"

"If you accidentally got zapped by a contraption you only went inside on a dare and had no interest in experimenting on yourself, would you know anything about them?" He had a point. I decided to change the subject to keep it from getting awkward.

"Next question: How long have you been hiding this?" I blurted out, trying to progress the conversation. He's supposed to be afraid of me. However, he wasn't the slightest bit nervous!

"Three years, give or take about a month," the ghost replied cockily, "Honestly I have no idea best guess is incompetence on your part because my excuses for bad behavior and grades have been horrific!"

"You're getting shocked just for that last remark!" I spat while pulling the leaver. I could see the agony written all over his face, but he didn't make a sound. Probably didn't want to "give me the satisfaction." Either way, I let the electricity course through him. That is, until he passed out. I turned off the device and as soon as I did, he reverted back to the form of my son.

The black and white jumpsuit morphed into baggy jeans and a red and white t-shirt. His ghostly white hair changed to a nice, normal, raven black. He was no longer an evil ghost, he was my son. Danny Fenton. For a split second, I thought about how good my son was. And how maybe it wasn't just an act to get on the town's good side. Maybe he was a genuine hero.


End file.
